


时停效应

by silovie



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, True Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: 臣隆搭档中的一方突然有了秘密健全向的平行世界，不等同于现实中的某团体标题出自きのこ帝国《クロノスタシス》，实际上跟歌中提到的现象不同
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Kudos: 2





	时停效应

一次完整的睡眠需要6小时，练习发声和乐器演奏2小时，轮流使用跑步机和负重器械1小时，冲澡15分钟。若干区间构成完整的一天，许多人都这样将24小时切割又重组来度过，今市隆二也是。

至少曾经是。

而现在，今市的生活有了和其他人不一样的地方。

虽然难以置信，说出来也像天方夜谭，可一再发生在自己身上，不得不令他接受。

他的一天偶尔会多出10秒。

多出来的时间短到简直可以忽略不计，今市之所以清楚地知道，是因为在这10秒钟内，周围的一切完全静止。

最初是在排练室，他戴着耳返熟悉乐队，歌词唱到一半伴奏没了声响。最近排练密集连耳返都吃不消，坏掉的数量直线上升，今市转头向旁边的登坂确认耳返效果，发现他的搭档正握着话筒一动不动，而不是像平时那样跟着音乐摇来晃去。

多半是臣的耳返也坏了，今市举手朝乐队示意，这才看见鼓手的鼓棒悬在半空、振动的吉他弦还未回到原位的奇景。

闭上眼又睁开，整个排练室除他以外仿佛被施咒，瞬间变成睡美人城堡。今市手撑着椅面，和占据一整面墙的镜子里的自己互相瞪眼。

好在深呼吸几次后，人们又继续着静止前的动作。鼓棒规律地敲击鼓面，吉他手飞速拨弦，耳返里的旋律河流般欢快奔涌，搭档不停喊他的名字。

“别突然停下来啊隆二，到你的部分了。”

登坂疑惑地看着他，没有故意捉弄也没有责怪的成分，和平时一样。

“抱歉，麻烦臣陪我再来一遍。”

将种种现象串联起来，和平时表现不一样的只有他。体检报告和健身指标都正常，今市确定自己不会出现什么幻觉，那么答案只剩下一个——

刚刚时间真的停止了！

“让时间停止？当然能做到啦，”练完舞的队长之一依然活力十足，起身模仿漫画人物的经典姿势向后下腰，“对替身使者来说轻而易举——可惜我不是。”

“有轮船或飞机经过百慕大时遇到过时间暂停甚至倒流的现象，相形之下我们这边的海湾太普通了。”组合里年龄最小的成员提起科幻灵异话题就来了精神。

“钓鱼时一直盯着水面，会觉得时间好像停下来了。”

“玩游戏完全是另一种情况，等我放下手柄才发现天都黑了，简直跟用了加速器一样！”

今市趴在休息室的长桌上听大家天马行空的闲聊，心想如果说出他的经历，不知会在七人的群体里掀起多大的波澜。

继排练室的惊吓后，舞台彩排时今市也遭遇了类似情况。唱完自己的段落今市望向另一边的登坂，就在这时一切又都静止了，偌大的场馆里只有他自己的呼吸声清晰可闻。恢复正常的那一刻他及时跟上登坂的节奏伴唱和声，所以这次连登坂也没发觉有什么异样。

说不准哪天突然就发作。今市形容这一现象就像感冒，以为它快结束的时候又莫名反复。

整个世界中止运转的短暂期间，今市掏出过手机也看过手表，无论是电子屏幕上的时刻还是机械指针，都毫无变动迹象。无奈他只好靠脉搏计数，算出的发生异常的时间，大致是10秒。

大喊大叫、手舞足蹈、迈出一大步又快速移回来，今市试过在这10秒内做各种夸张的行为。时间再次流动后，没有一个人跑过来拍他肩膀忧心忡忡问他是不是受了刺激。渐渐他觉得偶尔来这么一下也不错。

既然没引起麻烦，那就随它去吧。

发掘出新功能是七人聚餐时引发的灵感。

吃着无需计较卡路里的美食，讨论下个月的演出计划，本该平平常常度过的相聚时光，不知不觉变成排练反省会。今市认为自己的语气跟会议上提建议一样客观冷静，可对面的登坂却一副置身事外的样子，似乎今市提到的搭档应该多练习配合与他无关。

“臣，你有没有要补充的。”

“嗯？”

“你在听吗——”

“听着呢……啊，胡椒粉！”登坂在桌上找来找去，最后伸手来捞今市餐盘边的调味瓶，“亏我找了半天，原来在这里。”

其他成员们聊天的音量骤然变小，纷纷看向登坂伸出的那只手，似乎今市头顶上盘旋的低气压会立即把登坂的胳膊吞没。

震倒整间包厢的吼声刚一出口，今市就强行停住。因为一切又静止了，现在他喊破喉咙也没人听得到。

转念想想，就算赶在暂停前喊出来又如何，臣也许不会当面和他争得面红耳赤，但心里会默默憋着怒火，这家伙有十分要强的一面。甄选训练时为了练好一首歌，臣和他唱到冲澡后又一次满身大汗，两人累得瘫坐在地，断断续续给对方打气说我们一定会通过测验，然后疲惫地爬起来赶在熄灯前第二次冲进淋浴间。

登坂停在调味瓶上方的手正张开着，食指和拇指之间的皮肤泛起淡红，是长时间握话筒压出来的印痕。今市又抬头看了看登坂因俯身而向下敞开的衣领，喉部与肩膀贴着小块的肤色膏药，喉糖仅能缓解一时，如果频繁用嗓，敷剂更管用一些。

说和行动之间，有人更擅长前者，他的搭档则属于另一类。今市早就知道，也早该想起来。

他终于看见登坂的眼睛眨了眨。

“我来吧。”

在众人错愕的目光中今市拿起调味瓶，往登坂的盘里不多不少撒了几下。

“我的意思是臣你想练习的话可以喊上我，有些地方我想知道合起来是什么效果，”今市停下来喘了口气，不好意思老盯着登坂的脸，“一个人练久了也挺累的。”

“我只是想先准备充分，再跟你汇合，”登坂一脸自己私下加练被发现了的惊讶，“隆二你担心的话那就再增加一些合练安排。”

“不，我不担心，按你喜欢的步调来就好，”今市连忙低头往嘴里塞烤肉，“如果有问题我们再商量。”

“你们……没有在吵架？”

一直关注场上形势的高个子队长忍不住出面中止走向逐渐奇怪的对话。

“我们为什么要吵架？”

今市笑着反问。对面大口嚼着肉排的男人朝今市比了个拇指，示意他帮忙加的调味料刚刚好，他笑得更加响亮。

事实就摆在那里，即使不说出来，仔细观察的话也会发现，就看有没有用心。差点怪罪一个人默默努力的搭档，好险，今市不禁感叹。刚才的10秒对于今市而言，正像坏球不断时捕手立即喊停更换球路策略，随后他和登坂之间便开启了拨云见日的新局面。

凭空多出的10秒，今市称它为奇迹倒计时。他开始期待下一次不知何时的奇迹的到来。

一行人去玩过山车，正式启动前车身小幅摇晃了一下，他被推到登坂身上，突然时间停止，今市一动不动发呆了10秒。

聚会喝酒时，醉醺醺的登坂抓住他手腕说要一起摆造型拍照，时间又停了。他望着登坂嘟起的亮晶晶嘴唇，很想用手盖上去体验触感，可还是作罢。

在音像店，站他后面的登坂替他拿高处的唱片，时间再次暂停。而困在对方胸口和柜架之间的今市，红着脸尴尬体会了一次换作中学女生肯定会尖叫的心跳加快。这个真不能怪他，有着抢眼外貌的登坂即使在男人们看来也是赏心悦目，过于近距离接触难免令人受不住。

由此除了时长，今市又总结出一个规律：每次奇迹发生的时候登坂必定在他身边。

老天赐予的礼物变成了恶作剧。写歌词硬挤到一半，今市依然毫无灵感，他戴回墨镜放低椅背，放弃似的准备在列车上补眠。

不是今市不愿见自己的搭档，与之相反，他希望这样的时间能多一点。

可他怎么会轻易表现出来。他们已经认识十年了，由于出道前还共同参加甄选训练，甚至超过和组合里其他人相识的时间。相处这么久还要说什么想跟对方多待在一起，实在难以启齿。

又不是吵着闹着和好友一起上学放学回家的小孩，总想形影不离。演出之外组合里的七人各有各的工作，他和登坂也不例外，没道理也没必要天天见面。

可是，在决断和犹豫之间擅长后者的今市总有数不清的“可是”，那是他认识十年之久的搭档。十年时光，不知不觉已占据他将近三分之一的人生。

新干线的冷气开得很足，从离开演出地点到驶向他们居住的城市，路程还剩大半。今市面前的椅背轻微晃动着，车窗映出他想知道的前排景象：睡着的登坂裹紧毛毯，翻转身体蜷靠在窗边，睫毛轻微颤动，几乎触到眼睛下方的泪痣。

车厢里一片安静，只有冷气设备辛勤运转的嘶嘶声。意识到无人看他，今市放任自己多欣赏了一会儿窗玻璃。

此情此景正如全世界都骤然静止般，唯独留他一个人清醒万分。

当奇迹倒计时来临，也许他可以这样，既不打扰对方也满足自己的小小心愿。成年人难得任性，况且除了老天没有谁会因此取笑他。

做广播节目时他和登坂轮流念听众来信，一位女性听众讲述了有喜欢的人却羞于告诉对方的苦恼，问他们是否也有类似经历。

我是直球派，不管怎样最终一定会告白。今市铿锵有力地回答，对面的登坂却不顾还在实时播报就大笑起来。

没有没有，隆二他没说假话，只是我想象了一下那个场面，应该非常精彩。虽是向听众们解释，登坂却不停瞟向他这边，作忍笑忍到痛苦状。

臣难道是闷不做声等人告白的那种？不可能吧！故意激将对方制造活跃气氛，他的搭档自然心领神会，两人一唱一和顺利进行着读信环节。

“……所以某某听众请放心大胆告白吧，大家也要勇敢一点。”

话落突然的安静让今市差点蹦起来，工作中发生的时间暂停多少还是令他措手不及。

说完刚才那句话的登坂还带着微笑，今市迅速估算奇迹所剩的时间，保险起见他还按下了停止收音的按钮。

“嗯，我喜欢臣，非常喜欢。”

按捺住心脏即将冲破胸腔的狂跳，一字一顿说完，今市发觉紧张非但没消失反而更加强烈，他当即就想扔掉头戴耳麦冲出录音室，找个谁都不知道的角落蹲下来。

放轻松，没有任何人听见，臣当然也是，完全不必慌张。镇定下来后今市渐渐萌发出一丝兴奋，外加得意。看吧他今市隆二言出必行，说会当面告白就一定说出口。

赶在时间恢复流动的那一刻今市按下收录键，衔接天衣无缝，百分百完美。

之前我念错了什么吗，进广告时登坂问他。一切都很顺利！今市收起过度绽放的笑容，以需要抓紧确认下一段台本为由转移了对方的注意力。

只是对方听不到而已，这不算作弊，反正他已经说了。今市内心舒坦到仿佛在一望无际的海边尽情奔跑。

从什么时候起想在臣的面前说出那句话，是他们在万人场馆的舞台上鞠躬的时候？捧起销量金曲奖杯的时候？还是出道之前，一起获得甄选比赛唯二的胜出名额的时候？

或者统统都不是。漫长的时间里，他们共同迸发的笑声和洒下的泪水太多，仅选取短短的一个节点自然无法全部囊括。

时间的确漫长，今市甚至不太记得他们第一天相遇时具体聊了哪些，大概是你唱得很好、你的声音也很好听、后面的比赛加油之类。唯一清晰的印象，是下巴还留着一撮胡子的年轻男人腼腆笑着，略微低头看向自己的眼睛亮而有神。

一定是个内心温柔的人，当时今市这样想。

所以除了必须一起扛过的来自工作上的压力，今市不愿再给对方增添别的负担。他将所有关于登坂的情绪都倾泻在那短短的10秒之内。

在间歇出现的暂停中，他抒发着平时绝对不会说出口的肉麻话，比如这身装扮真好看、那句高音简直出神入化；也有尚未加工的好心“建议”，比如刚才你确实抢唱我歌词了还好是彩排、动感单车你就骑了十分钟真是偷懒；还有充满懊恼的忏悔，比如今天失误太严重你尽管骂我、拍摄镜头凑得好近我不是故意笑场拖进度。末了，今市往往还多此一举加上请原谅或者抱歉，以求老天别笑他的愚蠢行为笑得太厉害。

这不是爱情，仅仅是恋情。排练新歌时，他们深情款款唱着令分手的恋人们肝肠寸断的歌词。

起码那些人还拥有过恋情，而他连开始的机会都不会有。喝水时登坂递来一颗喉糖，明明是新上市的甘甜口味，今市放进嘴里，却满是凉飕飕的苦。

朋友间的友情，组合中的家族式亲情，无论哪一种用来形容他们之间的关系多少都会别扭，干脆就一句笼统的“关系不错”。同一组合中的两位主唱，距离既没近到密不透风也没远到从不联系，以后还会继续往来，听起来无可挑剔。

对于喜欢追求完美的人，这是值得高兴的结果。

夏季的最后一场演出，安可时成员们选了一首抒情慢歌。大家坐在舞台的阶梯上跟随节奏缓缓挥手，前方圆台上站着他和登坂，一起对着观众们演唱。

——有了痛苦，才能觉察出喜悦。

场馆的巨型穹顶如同天幕，黑暗中闪烁的点状灯光汇成星海，他们所站立的圆台是一叶浮舟，恍惚间周遭的一切都落潮般退去，只剩他和几步之外的另一个人。今市边唱边想，也算是他们一起看过星星了。

——回想起来，一切都是因为有你在身边。

他握紧话筒，努力沉浸在优美的旋律中，这样就不会被卷入心底的漩涡。

曲终全场鸦雀无声，怔了一下今市才意识到并非他们发挥得不好，而是属于他一个人的时间暂停正好降临。

耳朵里的血管鼓动着，汗水从身体的各处毛孔往外蒸发热量，为了让心跳回归常速，今市的腹部缓慢而用力地挤压气息。他拿着话筒的手垂到身侧，又举到胸前。

“想要表达的都已经表达了，我会拜托老天收回这份奢侈的礼物，它应该非常乐意答应。”

今市笑着，汗顺着眼角滑过脸庞，每次唱到最后时他带给观众的总是笑脸。

“以后不会再像这样麻烦你了，不对，反正都是我的自言自语而已。”

他的嘴角朝两边咧得更开，眼睛眯成弯弯一条缝，阻止了任何可能流出的液体。

今夜的星空真美。最后的最后，今市感叹。

然后时间再度流动——

历经一系列致谢合影、冲凉换装后，离开会场前登坂叫住了还在拼命往包里塞个人物品的今市。

“出去走走吧。”

“我行李还没收拾好……”

“按你那速度，给你多少时间都不够用。”

被拽着手臂从后门出去时今市还十分不服气，等见到眼前的景象，一大半烦恼转瞬消散。

真正的星空，在他们头顶上漫无边际展开。凉爽的风中光点明灭，似乎是风在指挥繁星起舞。

他看向身边，登坂套着宽大松垮的外套，匆匆吹过还是半湿的发尾打着卷，伴随夜风的吹拂一上一下翘动。

补充过水分的喉咙不再发疼，但今市依然感到想要表述的内容被什么牢牢扼住，他深吸了一口湿润的空气，试图让自己过于燥热的内心与静谧的夏夜融为一体。

“臣，我有话跟你说。其实有件事我一直没告诉你……”

“是什么秘密吗？”

“是的。”

“很重要？”

“对。”

今市反复组织着语言，准备尽量简短地解说时间暂停事件。

“难道和我有关？”

“嗯……我知道集合时间快到了，就占用你几分钟。”

“等一下，”男人像著名动画里的高智商侦探一样打断了他，“在这之前，隆二你需要听一个故事。”

可能是星空格外绚烂，登坂的心情看上去也特别好，趁此机会还能整理自己经历的种种，今市答应了对方。

“有个嘴巴很笨的人，被好友念叨不会表达自己的想法，他接受了一半，剩下一半是因为他认为对方也未曾表达出完整的内心。‘不提别人，起码要让我知道吧’，他有些无奈。然而这个想法他只是在神社祈愿时对看不见的神明流露过。”

登坂的嗓音与风声混合，柔和又深沉，像飘荡在梦境中的雾。

“某天，这个人想知道好友对他们正在共同进行的事务的看法，忽然他变得一动也不能动，但还能正常感知外界。更加令他惊讶的是，不仅是他，周围的一切都处于静止状态，除了好友。”

今市大睁着眼睛，眉毛快抬到额头顶部，似乎面前的人不是他所认识了十年的搭档，而是一位魔术师。

“这个人的好友显然不知道他只是无法行动，从未和他提过这些。一个人的时候也许会袒露真实的想法，他怀着好奇和罪恶感继续下去，终于有天，他听见好友对他说了等待已久的话。”

如果此刻今市没有深深低着头四处找地上有没有洞口能让他钻进去，他就会看见登坂脸上控制不住的笑容。

“没想到之后一发不可收拾，他不停接收着来自对方的各种各样的诉说，每一种都是他不曾知晓和听闻的。原来他在对方眼中是这样一个人、原来对方有那样令他惊讶的一面，于是他也跟着审视自己和两人之间的相处方式。他决定哪天也要让对方知道这一切以及他的感想。”

“所以……这个人的感想是什么。”

总低着头好像是自己犯了错，可明明他才是被诓的那一个，根本不必垂头丧气。今市双手插进裤子口袋，背挺得笔直，虽然够不上眼前人的身高但也不能丢了气势。

“如果是关于最初的那句话——”

迎着直射向自己的目光，登坂朝前走了一步。

“他想说的和对方一样。”

唇上的触感比林间萦绕的雾还轻，比夏夜盛开的花还软，登坂拥住他的背，贴着他的嘴唇用气声说好歹闭一下眼，不然很难继续。呆愣在原地的今市这才反应过来，生怕对方反悔似的使劲闭着眼。

随后到来的吻变成疾风骤雨，今市喘着粗气，搭在登坂肩膀上的手越收越紧，就像要把他内心所有的潮涌全都传过去一样，紧紧贴住登坂温热的胸膛。

馆内传来集合的喊声，他们一前一后轮流走进来时狭小的门。登坂停了一秒，待他走到并排处牵住他的手。

“如果现在时间能暂停就好了。”

将两人相握的手举到眼前，今市像在确认某件珍宝般不停端详。

“我想神明应该已经收回了那种能力。”

登坂摊开另一只手耸耸肩。

可又没多大关系，毕竟以后的时间哪会只有10秒，他们互相望着对方的眼睛微笑，如同看见一个全新的世界。

**Author's Note:**

> P.S  
> 看似单箭头实则双箭头的故事，顺便配合时令  
> 安可时的歌是《旅立つまえに》，纯属个人喜好不是真实的歌单
> 
> P.S P.S  
> 2020年梦想的歌单成真，线上控臣隆唱了


End file.
